To Chase You
by AzahiC
Summary: Meski meninggalkan desanya. Meski pergi dari teman-teman dan para gurunya. Apapun akan Naruto lakukan.  Semua itu, untuk mengejar Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat dan orang yang ia sayangi. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Manga Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's note [PENTING] : **

**Alur yang berubah-ubah. Adegan SasuNaru adalah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan adegan pair lain terjadi saat ini. Semoga tidak memusingkan para pembaca sekalian. **

**Main pair Sasuke and Naruto. Tapi, ada beberapa pair tambahan yang akan kalian temui saat membaca cerita ini. **

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan main pairnya, tidak di sarankan untuk membaca. Tapi, kalau mau ngebaca juga ga apa-apa kok. Resiko tanggung sendiri ya! Saya sudah mengingatkan.**

**Oh ya, cerita ini BL lhoooo… mohon berpikir ulang untuk membacanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih berani lanjut? **

**Oke deh, happy reading!**

"Berhenti Sasuke!" Seorang ninja berambut kuning berlari kencang ke arah seorang ninja buronan yang berlari di depannya.

"Hei! Berhentilah. Aku mohon,… Teme…"

Ninja buronan yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat sang pengejar menghentikan aksinya mengejar ninja buronan itu.

"Apa maumu Dobe!" dengan dingin dia bertanya kepada sang ninja yang mengejarnya. Perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata sharingan yang berputar liar .

Merah bertemu biru.

"Pulanglah Sasuke. Aku tahu, kau sudah membunuh Danzo bukan? Semuanya telah berakhir. Aku mohon. Pulanglah," perlahan ninja bermata biru itu mendekati sang Uchiha tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

"Berhenti Naruto. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Mata biru itu melebar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak segan-segan menyerang lawannya tanpa peringatan.

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang. _Aku tidak mau menyakitimu._Pulanglah." Si Uchiha itu pun kembali berlari ke arah hutan lebat di depannya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang berdiri tercengang di belakangnya.

###

**To Chase You**

By AzahiC

###

Mendung menggantung di atas Konoha. Dan tak berapa lama, hujan lebat pun turun menghujam tanah subur itu. Segera saja, jalanan yang tadinya ramai, berubah menjadi sepi. Hanya tampak dua orang berseragam jounin yang sedang berlari menembus hujan.

"Hei. Ayo berteduh di sana." Kiba menunjuk sebuah toko buku yang sudah tutup karena hujan yang tiba-tiba ini. Sang partner berlari yang diajaknya berteduh hanya terus berlari ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar apa yang Kiba katakan.

"Hei! Aku kedinginan tahu!"

Sontak ninja bermata malas itu berhenti dan menggandeng tangan Kiba lalu mengajaknya berteduh di bawah atap toko buku yang tadi kiba tunjuk.

Suara hujan yang keras tidak mampu mereda kesunyian diantara mereka. Karena merasa canggung, Kiba lebih memilih untuk memunggungi partnernya dan melihat ke tempat lain. Pemandangan yang dia temui adalah apartemen Naruto yang memang berada di depan toko buku ini (A.N. : saya memang ngebuat apartemen Naruto di depan toko buku). "Sedang apa ya Naruto sekarang?" tanpa sadar Kiba bergumam.

"Berlari mengejar Uchiha mungkin."

"Iya. Mungkin saja. Kasihan Naruto. Si brengsek Uchiha itu memang,…" tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan gumaman yang tidak ia kira akan ditanggapi itu. Dan dengan cepat Kiba berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. "Uh, kau tidak apa-apa Shikamaru?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada, hanyalah bibir yang tersegel dan tubuh yang merapat meminta kehangatan.

###

Suara goresan pena terdengar dari sebuah ruang di dalam gedung kage. Terlihat Naruto sedang menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas. Segera setelah selesai, dia pun mengirimkan laporan misinya beserta surat yang ia tulis untuk hokagenya di Konoha.

Mentari bersinar terik kala Naruto berpamitan pada Mizukage dan pergi dari desa itu. Dia pergi ke arah dimana Naruto yakin akan bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Lama Naruto melangkah, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah air terjun yang di bawahnya mengalir sebuah sungai. Karena hampir malam, ia pun memutuskan untuk berkemah di dekat air terjun itu.

Setelah mendirikan tenda dan membuat makan malam-dengan menangkap ikan dari sungai, Naruto berbaring dan menatap sebuah bintang di atasnya. Bintang itu bersinar sendiri di langit malam yang gelap, "Apa aku bisa seperti bintang itu ya?"

Suara air terjun dan suara hewan malam mengalun menemani malam yang sepi itu. Mengingatkannya pada sahabat yang dicarinya, _"Langit malam itu seperti hatimu ya, Sasuke. Gelap dan dingin. Aku berharap bisa menjadi bintang itu. Bersinar di hatimu"_. Tidak ingin terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalam tenda.

.

.

.

Langkahnya tidak stabil. Berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan darah yang mengucur dari perut dan tangan kanannya. Seakan tidak peduli, dia terus berjalan hingga terjatuh di pinggir sebuah sungai. Dia terjatuh dalam keadaan tengkurap dengan tangan kanan dan kepala bagian belakangnya masuk ke dalam sungai. Saat itulah tangan putih pucat yang terluka, membuat air yang jernih berubah menjadi merah dan rambut hitam legam itu basah oleh air yang merah.

###

"Sedang apa sih mereka berdua itu?" Neji yang sedari tadi duduk tenang akhirnya berdiri juga karena mendapati dua orang temannya belum datang pada pertemuan hari ini. "Hei, tenanglah Neji. Mereka mungkin terjebak hujan. Lihatlah… di luar masih hujan deras." Ino menjawab kegelisahan Neji. Walau dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tentu sudah mengenal Shikamaru.

"Jangan membohongiku, Ino. Akamaru baru saja tiba di sini sendirian lalu Gaara yang dari Suna saja sudah datang kemari." Dengan frustasi Neji menunjuk Akamaru yang sedang mengeringkan bulu basahnya di depan pintu dan Gaara yang tertidur di kursi. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Neji menghampiri sosok Gaara yang tengah tertidur dan duduk disampingnya. Tak berapa lama, dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada pundak Gaara, Neji pun ikut tertidur.

SFX : dooeeenggg…

"Bagus. Mari kita tunda saja pertemuan hari ini menjadi besok." Seru Ino pada temannya yang telah hadir di sana. Serentak mereka semua kembali ke posisi masing-masing tak lupa menggiring Akamaru ke rumah Kiba dan meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara yang tertidur.

"Hei Neji. Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura tidur. Karena aku juga berpura-pura." Gaara lantas membuka mata dan menatap mata byakugan Neji, "Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?"

"Meski dia bodoh, aku tahu dia bukan orang yang mudah mati. Tenanglah. Setelah ini, kita pasti akan menemukan Naruto. Aku berjanji Gaara."

Kali ini, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan mereka pun benar-benar tertidur.

###

Kicau burung yang bersahutan membangunkan Naruto yang tengah terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpinya. Dengan semangat untuk mencari orang yang dia sayangi itu, dia bangun dan keluar dari tendanya. Sedikit peregangan mungkin akan membantu untuk membuat paginya lebih ringan.

Saat melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, Naruto dikejutkan oleh air sungai yang berwarna merah. _"Darah? Ah, bukan. Tapi apa kalau bukan darah?". _

Mata biru itu mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Dia yakin bahwa tidak ada bekas pertempuran di sana. Yang ada hanya sesosok manusia yang tergeletak di seberang sungai dan bersimbah darah. _"Orang? Terluka? Darah?...sial!". _Segera Naruto berlari ke seberang sungai dan mendekati orang yang terluka itu.

Matanya fokus pada sosok yang tergeletak itu. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Darah kering terlihat di sekitar tubuhnya. _"Mayat?". _Pikirannya merambah ke berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi pada sosok berambut hitam ini.

"Hei" dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, dia beranikan diri untuk mengguncang pelan tubuh sang korban. Lama dia tidak mendapat jawaban, dia pun nekat untuk membalik tubuhnya. Mata biru itu membulat mendapati apa yang dia lihat.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pemuda yang ia temukan itu. Rambut hitamnya kotor oleh lumpur dan darah. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Kulit putih itu terlihat begitu pucat. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat. Tapi ia tahu warna bola mata dari orang itu.

Hitam.

Dan merah saat dia menggunakan sharingan.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha. _"Teme,…"_

###

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Ino melihat dua orang yang tadi Neji cari itu sedang berdansa a la French. "Ehem!" Dengan sigap, Shikamaru mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam seragam Kiba, "Ck!"

"Gara-gara kalian, pertemuan hari ini diganti besok. Awas kalau kalian melakukannya lagi", dengan begitu Ino kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya di tengah hujan yang masih menerpa Konoha.

Dua orang ninja yang Ino tinggalkan itu saling berpandangan. Merasa bersalah karena perbuatan mereka menyebabkan pertemuan penting untuk membagi tugas pencarian Naruto tertunda. Padahal mereka telah membuat janji untuk menyusul Sakura dan Sai yang berada di luar Konoha karena mencari Naruto.

###

Laki-laki yang hampir dijemput oleh dewa maut itu terbangun karena cahaya menyilaukan di sekelilingnya. Perasaan berat dia rasakan pada tangan kirinya. Sialnya, ketika ia akan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkirkan perasaan berat di tangan kirinya itu, seluruh badannya terserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sontak ia berteriak kesakitan.

Perasaan berat itu menghilang bersamaan dengan suara seseorang dari arah samping kirinya. "Jangan bergerak dulu. Tubuhmu hampir hancur. Kau belum bisa bergerak. Tidurlah." Suara yang ia dengar adalah suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dulu. Hanya saja, suara itu sedikit berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Naruto?" suara serak Sasuke terdengar memanggil nama seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. "Aku disini, Sasuke. Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat." Mengejutkan. Suara yang lama tak pernah Sasuke dengar itu, terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya. Seakan menyihirnya untuk kembali terlelap dalam tidur.

###

Hujan juga terjadi di sebuah desa kecil, jauh dari Konoha. Angin kencang turut bertiup mengiringi jatuhnya hujan di desa kecil itu. Semua rumah tampak menutup jendela maupun pintunya. Takut kalau-kalau angin yang berhembus itu membawa serta tetesan hujan ke dalam rumah mereka yang hangat.

Pemandangan berbeda tampak di sebuah rumah sederhana yang ada di pinggir desa. Jendela kamar rumah itu terlihat terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sesosok pria berambut hitam yang duduk di depan jendela memandang hujan dari dalam.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau membuka jendela di saat seperti ini." Seorang wanita berambut merah muda masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menutup jendela yang terbuka lebar tanpa menghiraukan pria yang sedang memandang kosong hujan di depannya.

Jendela yang tertutup turut memutus lamunan pria berambut hitam itu. "Apa kita bisa menemukan Naruto, Sakura?" wanita itu lantas duduk di samping pria itu. "Tentu Sai. Kita sudah hampir menemukan Naruto. Bukankah rumah ini pernah Naruto tinggali? Kita sudah dekat dengan Naruto, Sai. Kita tidak boleh menyerah."

###

Keadaan Sasuke sudah lebih baik dari hari pertama Naruto menemukannya. Jika saja Sakura ada bersama Naruto, dapat dipastikan bahwa kondisi Sasuke akan membaik lebih cepat. Hal ini membuat mereka melakukan genjatan senjata untuk sementara. Naruto tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dan Sasuke tidak memaksa untuk pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki, Naruto membuat sebuah rumah pohon di salah satu pohon yang terdekat dengan sungai. Ia mengerahkan ninjutsu medis terbatas yang ia miliki, untuk mempertahankan nyawa Sasuke. Naruto tidak mungkin membawa Sasuke ke Konoha. Terlalu jauh. Lagipula, Sasuke adalah _missing nin_ yang dicari banyak negara.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang ke-30 sejak Naruto menemukan Sasuke. Sudah satu bulan. Luka pada tubuh Sasuke telah menutup dengan sempurna. Meskipun begitu, mereka jarang sekali berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya bertanya keadaan masing-masing.

Hingga suatu hari,…

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang terlihat membetulkan pakaiannya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku? Kau lupa selama ini siapa yang telah merawatmu? Aku punya urusan denganmu di sini, Sasuke. Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya membaik." Selama ini Naruto sudah menduga bahwa suatu saat Sasuke akan nekat untuk menghilang lagi. Tapi, tak pernah ia sangka akan secepat ini. "Terima kasih sudah merawatku." Dengan mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera turun dari rumah pohon itu dan berlari ke arah hutan.

Pikiran Naruto dipenuhi dengan Sasuke. Sahabat yang selalu ia cari itu ada di hadapannya. Tapi, kenapa ia membiarkan Sasuke pergi? Seharusnya ia memaksa Sasuke untuk pulang ke Konoha. Bukannya membiarkan dia pergi. _"Sial! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi Sasuke!", _segera Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang telah berlari ke dalam hutan.

"Berhenti Sasuke!" Seorang ninja berambut kuning berlari kencang ke arah seorang ninja buronan yang berlari di depannya.

"Hei! Berhentilah. Aku mohon,… Teme…"

Ninja buronan yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat sang pengejar menghentikan aksinya mengejar ninja buronan itu.

"Apa maumu Dobe!" dengan dingin dia bertanya kepada sang ninja yang mengejarnya. Perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata sharingan yang berputar liar .

Merah bertemu biru.

"Pulanglah Sasuke. Aku tahu, kau sudah membunuh Danzo bukan? Semuanya telah berakhir. Aku mohon. Pulanglah," perlahan ninja bermata biru itu mendekati sang Uchiha tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

"Berhenti Naruto. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Mata biru itu melebar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak segan-segan menyerang lawannya tanpa peringatan.

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang. _Aku tidak mau menyakitimu._Pulanglah." Si Uchiha itu pun kembali berlari ke arah hutan lebat di depannya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

Tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke lagi, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari dan menerjang Sasuke dari belakang. Tangan kecoklatan itu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Jangan pergi Teme. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke Konoha. Tapi jangan pergi dari sisiku."

###

"Hokage-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu." Sang hokage yang sedang melihat hujan di luar ruangannya hanya memberi tanda pada Shizune untuk mempersilahkan orang yang ingin menemuinya itu. Setelah itu, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk dan bunyi pintu yang ditutup.

Hanya suara hujan di luar yang terdengar. Senyap dan hening suasana dalam ruang hokage. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Iruka?" tanpa memalingkan matanya dari hujan di luar, Tsunade bertanya pada orang yang ingin menemuinya itu.

"Ini mengenai, Naruto..."

Entah kenapa, saat Shizune mendengar nama Naruto, dia merasa tidak enak dan meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruang hokage itu. Segera setelah kepergian Shizune, Iruka merasa bahwa ia akan mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang hokage. "Hokage-sama. Anda bilang bahwa Naruto telah mengirim laporan misinya empat bulan yang lalu. Dan laporan itu berisi bahwa dia telah berhasil menjalankan misi untuk mengawal Mizukage ke desanya. Tetapi, kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum juga kembali?"

Tsunade perlahan membalikan badan dan mendapati wajah Iruka yang sedih. "Tenang saja Iruka. Aku sudah mengirim Sai dan Sakura untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Lagipula, kita tidak akan pernah kekurangan bantuan. Banyak yang akan membantu kita untuk mencarinya."

Senyum nan sendu menghiasi wajah Iruka. Dengan enggan, ia pun undur diri dari hadapan sang hokage.

Setelah memastikan Iruka benar-benar pergi, Tsunade membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah surat. Surat itu telah kusut tepat di pinggirnya yang menandakan bahwa surat itu telah dibaca berulang kali.

**Tsunade-baachan,**

**Misi yang kau berikan telah aku selesaikan baachan. Setelah Mizukage tiba di desa, segera kukirimkan laporannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku belum bisa pulang ke Konoha. **

**Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tentang apa maupun tempatnya dimana. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku akan pulang. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kapan. Aku juga ingin kau percaya, bahwa aku tidak akan memberi tahu ninja lain informasi tentang desa Konoha.**

**Aku tidak memberi tahu hal ini kepada yang lain. Termasuk Iruka-sensei. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk mencariku. Aku juga tidak melarangmu untuk memberi tahu yang lain.**

**Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku, baachan. Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan pulang dan memberi tahu segalanya.**

**Terima kasih,**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

###

Erat. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat Naruto memeluknya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Naruto menantangnya berkelahi. Tapi, Naruto yang sedang memeluknya ini,…

Dengan hati yang penuh dengan keragu-raguan, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukkan Naruto. "Kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan merawatku Dobe. Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja dengan tinggal denganmu. Dan sekarang, kau menerjang lalu memelukku. Kau telah membuat kesalahan besar. Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu." Pria berambut hitam itu menggeser perlahan kepalanya hingga ia dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ciuman itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman yang didasari oleh nafsu. Hanya sebuah ciuman untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Tak ada kata memaksa di antara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah ketulusan. Itulah cinta mereka. Cinta yang berawal dari perasaan kesendirian.

"Kau harus tinggal bersamaku setelah ini, Dobe. Menjadi _missing nin _bersamaku. Dari kau bangun tidur hingga kau akan tidur lagi, bahkan saat tidur. Kau harus terus bersamaku. Hingga maut yang memisahkan kita."

"Hingga maut memisahkan kita. Aku berjanji."

Meski meninggalkan desanya. Meski pergi dari teman-teman dan para gurunya. Apapun akan Naruto lakukan. Termasuk menemani Sasuke hingga maut yang memisahkan.

Semua itu, untuk mengejar Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat dan orang yang ia sayangi.

_I promise, until the death do us part,…_

_FIN ?_

**Author's note :**

**Sudah memberanikan diri untuk membaca cerita ini kan? Kalau begitu, beranikan diri untuk mereview juga ya!**

**Please tell me, what is on your mind? Don't care what is it,…**

**Terima kasih . karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini,**

**AzahiC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Manga Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's Note :**

**Halooo saya kembali. Dengan main pair yang tetep sama, SasuNaru. Tapi, pair lain ngikut juga kok ^^**

**Yang tidak suka dengan main pairnya, boleh baca kok. Tapi, please jangan menumpahkan kemarahan anda pada saya. Itu hal yang tidak bijak lhoooo. Mengingat bahwa saya sudah memperingatkan anda sekalian.**

**BL. Yang artinya Boys Love.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih nekat ngebaca, **

**Yoweslah… Terserah anda…**

**Happy Reading!**

###

**I'm Here**

_Lanjutan To Chase You_

By Azahic

###

Semenjak janji yang Naruto ucap pada Sasuke tiga bulan yang lalu, mereka terus berpindah tempat. Mencari tempat yang aman. Tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Tanpa orang lain harus mengenal mereka berdua.

Setelah lama mencari, mereka menemukan sebuah desa petani yang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang luar. Dan membangun sebuah rumah di pinggir desa. Rumah sederhana untuk mereka berdua.

"Hei, Teme. Jangan berdiri di situ. Cepat tutup jendelanya." Suara Naruto terdengar memerintah pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar di saat yang tidak tepat ini. Hujan deras disertai angin kencang memang bukan saat yang pas untuk membuka jendela, kan? Apalagi kau berdiri dekat dengan jendela. Bukan ide yang bagus bagi Uzumaki Naruto. "Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang Naruto dapatkan. Tetapi, cukup membuatnya senang ketika sang pemuda menutup jendelanya.

Suara hujan masih saja terdengar ketika jendela yang tadinya terbuka lebar itu tertutup. Pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Pandangannya mengawasi Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas futon sambil menulis sesuatu, "Sedang apa kau?" Tanpa berpaling dari pekerjaannya, naruto berkata, "Menulis surat untuk baachan. Sudah empat bulan aku tidak memberinya kabar. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang."

Semua orang yang mengenal Uchiha dengan baik tentu akan memberi ucapan selamat pada Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, dalam keadaan apapun Uchiha tidak akan menunjukkan perasaannya. Tapi, kata-kata yang Naruto katakan mampu membuat Uchiah yang satu ini mengeluarkan wajah sendu dan sedih. Teramat sedih bagi yang melihatnya.

###

Hujan yang mereda Konoha kemarin berulang lagi pagi ini. Hal ini tentu tidak akan membuat pekerjaan sang hokage kelima surut. Kertas laporan terus saja berdatangan dibawakan oleh Shizune.

"Tidak bisakah pekerjaan ini berhenti sementara? Aku ingin menikmata sake yang Gaara berikan padaku." Yah, Tsunade memang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan karena harus menyelesaikan laporan yang bertumpuk. Dia harus menyimpan hasratnya untuk meminum sake yang Gaara bawakan dari Suna saat dia sampai di Konoha kemarin untuk urusan pencarian Naruto.

"Anda harus menyelesaikannya Tsunade-sama. Saya sudah menyimpan sake itu. jadi anda akan merasa lebih nyaman saat menikmatinya. Karena saat itu pekerjaan anda sudah selesai." Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Tsunade mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya ditemani oleh suara hujan yang terdengar sedih di telinga siapapun yang mendengar.

.

.

.

Suara petir terdengar menggelegar. Mengganggu tidur dua orang pria dewasa yang terlihat saling berpelukkan karena suhu kamar yang terbilang rendah. Walaupun suhu di kamar tadi sangat tinggi karena aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Merasa terganggu dengan suara petir yang menggelegar, salah satu pria itu bangun dan beranjak dari pelukkan dari pasangannya yang terlihat masih terlelap. Tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang tidak berbalut sehelai benang pun, ia pergi ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sadar bahwa hujan masih saja jatuh di luar sana. Dengan enggan ia menuju tempat kekasihnya tidur. "Kakashi, bangun. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan hah?" tangannya yang berwarna kecoklatan mengguncang lengan sang kekasih perlahan. "Memang jam brapa sekarang, 'ruka?"

Puas karena sang kekasih sudah bangun ia pergi ke arah jendela dan membuka sedikit jendela kayu itu. "Jam delapan pagi. Dan namaku bukan 'ruka' tapi Iruka, Kakashi."

"Yaa. Kau ikut denganku ke menara hokage?" tanpa melihat Iruka, Kakashi pergi ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari aktifitas semalam.

"Tentu."

###

Setelah suara goresan pena dari arah Naruto berhenti, Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang meletakkan suratnya itu di atas sebuah meja di pojok kamar. Dengan segera, Sasuke melangkah ke arah futon yang baru saja Naruto tinggalkan. Direbahkannya badannya di atas futon yang hangat itu.

Pikiran Sasuke lalu melayang pada Konoha. Tempat dimana ia dilahirkan. Tempat dimana seluruh klannya hancur karena satu perintah dari Danzo. Tempat dimana ia belajar berbagai jutsu. Tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Naruto,…

Naruto. Pemuda _blondie _itu sudah menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya. Pemuda itu sudah membuatnya meninggalkan Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo. Bahkan Madara ia tinggalkan. Begitu ia membunuh Danzo, seluruh tenaganya berkurang karena kehabisan darah dan sedikitnya chakra yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. Tapi, alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Karin di tempat pertempuran, masih membuatya bingung. Apa memang takdir yang membuatnya terus berjalan dan sampai ke tempat Naruto? Jika memikirkan hal itu, ia tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya.

"Hei, Teme. Jangan bermuka seperti itu. Mukamu kalau berpikir menyeramkan tahu!" Sasuke merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya. Dari cara Naruto bergerak, sudah dipastikan ia tengah membaringkan diri di samping Sasuke. Tapi, tidak lama, ia merasakan kepala Naruto bergerak ke atas dadanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tangan pucat yang sedari tadi menopang kepala pantat ayamnya itu (A.N. : Sorry Sas!) bergerak ke arah pinggang Naruto, "Kau tidak menyesal karena memilihku daripada teman-teman dan gurumu?"

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto menjadi tanda bahwa ia lelah dengan pembicaraan mereka, "Harus kukatakan berapa kali, Teme. Aku lebih memilihmu. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa aku lebih pintar dari kau jika yang menyangkut hal begini."

Orang yang memang bisa dikatakan pelit senyum ini, hanya menampakkan sedikit senyum yang bisa membuat seluruh fangirlnya _drooling _tidak karuan. "Aishiteru, Dobe. _I mean it._"

Dengan satu gerakan, Naruto sudah menduduki perut Sasuke dan menciumnya dari posisi itu. "_Love you too, _Teme."

Cinta memang bisa diungkapkan dengan berbagai cara. Jika mengungkapakan cinta dengan fisikal saja, itu artinya kau hanya mencintai fisik pasanganmu. Jika kau mengungkapkan cinta dengan ungkapan saja, orang yang menjadi pasanganmu itu bisa meragukanmu. Kau harus bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kedua cara. Fisikal dan verbal.

Ditambah dengan bumbu kepercayaan, ketulusan, kesetiaan, dan kejujuran. Dan bumbu lain yang mengikutinya. Setelah itu, kau bisa menikmati indahnya cinta.

.

.

.

Dengan berjalan perlahan, Naruto menghampiri pojok kamar dan mengambil surat yang ada di atas meja. Berharap burung pembawa pesan mampu mengirimnya, ia pun mengikat surat itu. "Bawa surat ini pada Tsunade di Konohagakure." Seolah mengerti, burung itu mengangguk dan terbang menembus hujan.

"Hey Dobe, kembali kemari!" dengan meringis kesakitan karena ulah Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto kembali ke arah pelukan Sasuke. "Kau mau lagi, Dobe?"

Dengan pukulan di lengannya, Sasuke tahu bahwa jawaban Naruto adalah tidak. "Hn." Tapi tetap saja Sasuke mencium bibir merah Naruto dengan beringas.

###

Suara kepakan sayap seekor burung teredam oleh suara hujan yang turun begitu deras. Burung itu terus terbang tanpa peduli dengan bulu-bulunya yang basah akibat air hujan. Perjalanan yang ditempuh burung itu cukup jauh. Dari suatu desa terpencil di Kusagakure burung itu terbang ke arah timur. Ke Negara Hi. Tempat Tsunade, hokage kelima, berada.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu Iruka. Kau pasti sangat mencemaskan Naruto. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa banyak orang yang juga mencemaskannya. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja meminta ditugaskan untuk pencarian Naruto!" Tsunade terlihat marah karena permintaan Iruka untuk menemani Sakura dan Sai mencari Naruto. Dengan frustasi dia melihat Iruka dan melihat orang disebelah Iruka yang sedari duduk diam. "Kau juga meminta hal yang sama, Kakashi?"

Bagi Kakashi, hanya orang bodoh saja yang mengatakan 'ya' pada saat yang seperti ini. Jadi, untuk keamanan dirinya sendiri, ia berkata tidak. "Baiklah. Kalian tetap disini."

Dengan begitu, Tsunade berjalan ke arah Shizune yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia takut kalau-kalau kemarahan sang hokage merembet padanya. "Shizune, panggilkan Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara." Dengan segera Shizune pergi dari ruang hokage. Saat dia menutup pintu, terlihat sang hokage berlalu ke arah kursinya.

.

.

.

Pintu yang terbuka membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam mengangkat wajahnya ke arah pintu. Memutus pikiran masing-masing yang telah berkelana kemana-mana. "Oh, kalian datang. Cepat masuk. Aku mau bertanya beberapa hal."

Tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kali, ketiga orang itu duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh hokage kelima itu. Di ujung kanan sang hokage terlihat Kakashi yang ekspresinya susah untuk ditebak dari balik maskernya. Dengan Iruka yang sibuk memandang tangan yang berada di pangkuannya pada sebelah Kakashi. Lalu Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuknya seperti biasa. Disusul dengan Neji dan terakhir Gaara.

"Baiklah. Kemarin Ino melaporkan kalau kalian membatalkan pertemuan kedua kalian. Dan penyebabnya adalah Shikamaru dan Kiba. Dan sekarang, sebelum kalian akan melanjutkan pertemuan yang tertunda kemarin, aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana hasil pertemuan kalian yang sebelumnya?" Neji selaku pemimpin pertemuan itu hendak menjawab ketika sesuatu mengetuk jendela kantor hokage.

Langit Konoha yang kembali cerah setelah hujan deras itu memperlihatkan seekor burung pembawa pesan yang mengetuk jendela kantor hokage. Hembusan nafas yang Tsunade keluarkan adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa dia kesal dengan kehadiran burung itu yang tidak pada waktunya. Tapi, ketika melihat bulu burung yang masih basah karena hujan yang baru berhenti, ia merasa kasihan. Setelah mengambil surat yang di bawa burung itu, ia menyuruh Shizune untuk mengerikannya dan memberinya makan. Lalu, ia berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

Dengan santai ia memberikan pandangan pada orang yang ada dalam ruangannya itu bahwa ia akan membaca surat itu terlebih dahulu.

**Baachan,**

**Aku tahu ini sudah emapt bulan lamanya aku tidak memberi kabar. Kalian semua pasti cemas, kan? Hehe, aku terlalu percaya diri, ya? Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, baachan.**

**Aku telah menyelesaikan urusanku. Tapi, ternyata aku mengalami masalah. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Dan kali ini, aku mohon dengan sangat. Tolong jangan mencariku lagi.**

**Aku sudah menemukan tujuan hidupku yang baru. Memang sih terdengar aneh. Karena baachan tahu sendiri kalau aku ingin sekali menjadi hokage. Tapi, tujuan hidupku ini sangatlah berarti, baachan.**

**Akan aku katakan yang sebenarnya saja, ya. Aku menemukan Sasuke. Dan sekarang aku tinggal bersamanya. Tidak. Dia tidak bersama dengan orang-orang akatsuki. Dia sendirian. Begitu pula dengan aku. Sendirian. Kami tinggal berdua. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintainya, baachan. Kami berdua saling mencintai.**

**Gila? Memang. Tapi aku mohon. Jangan cari aku. Aku ingin hidup dengan Sasuke, baachan. **_**Until the death do us part.**_

**Aku sungguh minta maaf, baachan. Baachan bisa katakan pada yang lain. Tapi aku mohon, buat mereka agar jangan mencariku. Jika kalian menemukanku, kalian akan menjauhkan aku dari Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa pergi lagi dari sisinya.**

**Maafku,**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Bagai tersambar petir, Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya. Dihadapannya adalah orang-orang yang tidak akan menyerah terhadap Naruto. Jika memang Naruto ingin bersama dengan Sasuke, maka ia akan membantunya. Asalkan dia bahagia, Tsunade akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa.

Dengan tekad yang luar biasa, Tsunade mencelup surat itu ke dalam gelas minuman yang ada di hadapannya. Membiarkan tinta surat itu luntur sebelum menghadapi orang-orang yang ada di depannya. "Ok. Sampai mana kita tadi?"

Dengan pandangan yang tenang, Neji menjawab, "Rapat kami yang pertama, hokage."

"Jelaskan padaku, Neji." Hampir beberapa menit Neji menjelaskan seluruh detail pertemuan mereka. Dan ketika selesai, sang hokage hanya menyuruh mereka menunggu hingga Sakura dan Sai kembali dari misi mereka. "Bisakah anda ulang sekali lagi, Hokage?" dengan tidak percaya, Gaara bertanya pada Tsunade. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Hokagenya. Sedangkan Iruka terlihat semakin tidak mengerti pada Tsunade. Dan Kakashi dengan bijak memilin untuk diam.

"Sudah aku katakan. Kita tunggu Sakura dan Sai sebelum kita melakukan pertemuan lagi. Jadi untuk anda Kazegake, anda bisa kembali ke desa anda besok."

Karena takut tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah, Iruka menerjang keluar kantor hokage diikuti oleh Kakashi. Lalu Gaara yang berteriak-teriak marah dengan Neji yang menenangkannya. "Kau tidak ikut keluar, Shikamaru?"

Senyum simpul tertoreh di mulut Shikamaru. Sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan menyusul yang lain, ia berkata, "Saya punya beberapa dugaan dari sikap anda, hokage."

"Simpanlah untuk dirimu sendiri, Shikamaru. Aku tahu kau memang cerdas. Pergilah sekarang." Dengan tenang, Shikamaru keluar dari ruang hokage. "Tentu, Hokage-sama."

Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafas lega. Dengan segera, ia menulis surat yang isinya meminta Sakura dan Sai pulang untuk melaporkan apa yang mereka dapat. Dan juga sebuah surat keterangan bahwa Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, mulai besok adalah seorang _missing nin _dari desa Konohagakure. Ia juga harus mencari banyak alasan untuk perintahnya memulangkan Sakura dan Sai, serta alasan Naruto menjadi _missing nin. _

"Hhhh… Menyebalkan."

###

Sosok Naruto yang duduk sendiri, di depan jendela, sambil melihat bintang setelah hujan yang tadi mengguyur, begitu menyiksa batin Sasuke. Ia terlihat begitu sendiri. Seolah keberadaan Sasuke tidak ada artinya bagi Naruto.

Ia menyadari bahwa surat yang tadi Naruto tulis sudah dikirimkan melalui burung pos. Apa itu yang membuatnya sedih? Apa Naruto rindu pada Konoha? Pada temannya? Pada gurunya? Sasuke bingung apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum kembali.

Sedangkan, seperti yang kalian ketahui, Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe yang meyemangati orang lain. Apa yang harus dia laukan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini? Sasuke juga tidak mengerti. Sebuah ide muncul pada otaknya yang terkenal jenius di akademi ninja Konoha itu.

Dengan ciuman selamat malam, Sasuke menggiring Naruto untuk tidur. Dan setelah Naruto tertidur, ia segera melewati malamnya dengan melaksanakan idenya itu. Dengan harapan membuat Naruto tersenyum, ia rela untuk begadang semalaman. (A.N. kaya si author yang rela begadang biar ide ga ilang gara-gara tidur)

.

.

.

Bangun dengan sesuatu yang menggesek _your ass_ bukan sesuatu yang Naruto favoritkan. Tapi, semenjak tidur dengan Sasuke, ia harus terbiasa dengan hal itu. Setelah berhasil bangun dari pelukan membunuh Sasuke, ia pergi ke arah kamar mandi dan membuang sisa tidur yang menempel pada wajahnya.

Dan ketika kembali, ia melihat Sasuke masih saja tidur. Sebelum berhasil membangunkan Sasuke, ia melihat sebuah kertas yang ditujukan padanya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ia membuka kertas itu,

**Hey Dobe. Aku membuat ini khusus untukmu. Jadi, kau jangan tertawa setelah membaca ini.**

_**I'm Here**_

_**Ketika semua berpaling,**_

_**Aku akan tetap bersamamu.**_

_**Ketika kau yang berpaling,**_

_**Aku akan tetap bersamamu.**_

_**Sebodoh apapun dirimu,**_

_**Aku akan tetap bersamamu.**_

_**Sepintar apapun dirimu,**_

_**Aku akan tetap bersamamu.**_

_**Ketika semua berpaling,**_

_**Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Ketika kau yang berpaling,**_

_**Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Sebodoh apapun dirimu,**_

_**Sepintar apapun dirimu,**_

_**Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu,**_

_**Ingatlah bahwa aku akan tetap bersamamu,**_

_**Karena, asal kau tahu, aku selalu di sini menemanimu,**_

_**Menjagamu,**_

_**Melindungimu,**_

_**Menyayangimu,**_

_**Ingatlah, Naruto. Aku disini…**_

**Seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu,**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Mata Naruto yang berwarna sebiru langit itu mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia memeluk Sasuke yang masih saja tidur nyenyak. Kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto, Sasuke bangun dan mendapati Naruto terisak.

"Hey Dobe. Kenapa kau menangis? Aku membuatnya bukan untuk melihat kau menangis bodoh." Tangisan Naruto makin kencang dan membuat Sasuke bertambah heran.

"Aku,… menangis karena,… senang bodoh,… bukan karena,… aku sedih,…" Naruto berkata diselingi oleh isakan. Senyum tulus keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyangka, ia akan membuat Naruto senang hingga ia menangis.

"_I'm here, Dobe. Don't cry._"

Sekali lagi, ciuman lembut mengakhiri ketikan beringas dari author baru ini. Jika kau bisa melihat ciuman Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam kepala sang author, maka kau boleh memberikan komentarmu .

.

.

.

Perlahan Sasuke mencium Naruto. Ciuman ini begitu lembut di awal. Tetapi mengganas di tengah dan semakin membara. Hingga mereka sekarang beradu tubuh di atas futon yang telah menjadi saksi aksi mereka selama ini.

_FIN_

**Author's Note :**

**Hoaah! Udah baca ampe akhir kan? Hehe,… kalau udah baca ampe akhir, sudi ngereview kan? Please, tell me what is on your mind?**

**Ohya, puisi yang ada di atas itu saya buat sendiri kok! Mumpung lagi puitis -.-**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca hingga akhir . dan yang udah mau mereview,**

**AzahiC**


End file.
